


Peacemakers

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fights, Happy Ending, Light Angst, MarkJinJae are peacemakers, Multi, Rated T for language, Wow I just invented a new ship name yay, but they make up eventually, this is a sequel, yup got7 are fighting in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: Four weeks later, he still hadn’t been able to apologize.But Youngjae knew why, so he and MarkJin played Peacemaker.>>Sequel to: Sometimes<<





	Peacemakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised Sequel to "Sometimes...", so if you haven't read "Sometimes..." yet, please do so, otherwise you maybe won't understand what's going on.  
> Sometimes: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11388846
> 
> Also, yell with me about the JJProject Comeback on my Tumbrl: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellohimchannie
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was hilarious, how four weeks went by with him ignoring Yugyeom.  
He thought it was kind of hard to do so, since their tall Maknae was a person, who needed attention like a person needed air to breath.

Don’t get him wrong though, he wasn’t mad at Yugyeom, how could he?  
In fact, he knew that the Maknae felt unfair about the treatment he received.  
He already noticed when he first entered their practice room. The looks Yugyeom shot him and the other members, whenever they treated him as if he was a ceramic doll, which would break with one false movement.

One day, when they had their schedule cancelled due to complications, he decided that he should get this issue out of the world. He entered the living room, where the others were and flopped down onto the couch.  
“Ah, this is too much, really.” he pointed out, when their Maknae finally decided to leave the living room.  
“What do you mean, Youngjae-Ah?” Jaebum asked the younger and eyed him, confused.  
“I mean the way you are treating Yugyeom! Do you think he would punch someone without reasons?!” he growled, slightly annoyed at Jaebums lack of acting skills.  
“You’re being ridiculous. We’re treating him just like we treat Bam and you.”´Jackson interfered, as he looked at Youngjae with a strange look.  
“No, you’re not! You scold Yugyeom whenever you can, you’re always bickering when he makes mistakes, Hyung! Don’t you notice how jealous he is?” he half-yelled at the olders.  
“Now you’re really being ridiculous. Do you have a fever?” Jackson said, as he reached out to feel the youngers forehead.  
“No! I don’t have a fever!” Youngjae mumbled and slapped Jacksons hand away, at which the latter pouted slightly.

“You guys should really consider treating Yugyeom nicer.” another voice interposed out of nowhere, whereupon their heads snapped to the source of the voice.  
In the door, their oldest member, Mark, stared at them with a slightly unpleased face.  
“See? Mark-Hyung knows what I mean!” Youngjae said, as he smiled at the oldest, relieved.

Even if the oldest of the group didn’t talk much and was more of an introvert, he always listened to the others or observed from far. He always knew when something was wrong.  
It was a blessing to have someone like that in the group, especially when there was trouble among members.  
Sometimes it could be creepy as well, though.  
For example:  
You’re sitting in front of the TV and someone keeps on starring at you for 10 minutes straight.  
Awkward, isn’t it?

 

Youngjae was torn out of his thoughts, when another voice joined their conversation.  
“Mark-Hyung has a point there. I think we kind of treated him unfair. We should go apologize.” Jinyoung defended the opinion from both Youngjae and Mark.  
“What? Why the sudden change of heart? Do you feel pity for him?” Jackson laughed.  
“Jackson, God damn it! Get your shit together and be a normal person for once! Stop playing the asshole!” Mark suddenly exploded, yelling at the younger, who flinched a little because of the sudden impact of Marks words.  
Even the leader was shocked to see their normally calm and sorted Hyung exploding like that.  
“The same counts for you too, Jaebum, to be honest, I’m a little disappointed in you. You of all people should have seen that Yugyeom feels uncomfortable, being treated like that!” Mark kept on ranting, slowly talking himself into rage.

“What’s going on here? Why is Mark Hyung yelling like a maniac?” BamBam yawned, coming into the living room.  
He looked like he just left his bed. Hair tousled, eyes a little bit puffy.  
“We’re discussing something important here. No Maknaes allowed!” Jinyoung managed to smile, as he threw a pillow at the second youngest.  
“But why is Youngjae-Hyung allowed to stay?” the Thai member pouted.  
“He kind of started it.” Jaebum snarled as he looked at Youngjae for a moment.  
“Well, okay. Then... I guess I’ll leave.” BamBam said, still puzzled, before he disappeared into his (with Yugyeom shared) room.

“So, where did we stop?” Mark said, now back to his normal self.  
Youngjae could instantly tell the older was faking his tantrum from earlier.  
“We stopped at the fact that we should apologize to Yugyeom!” Youngjae answered, rolling his eyes.  
‘Mark-Hyung was never good at acting’ he thought, slightly smiling.  
“Yeah, right. We should get going, come on guys!” Jinyoung announced, already leaving. Without any words spoken, the other four followed.

Jinyoung reached the door to Yugyeoms and BamBams room, carefully knocking on the door.  
“Come in, Hyung!” they could hear BamBam yell. He sounded a little bit overwhelmed, which caused the alarm bells in Jinyoungs head to ring.  
He teared the door open, only to reveal two beds being shoved together, in the beds lying BamBam and Yugyeom, cuddling together.  
“Hyungs, why are you all here?” BamBam asked, once again confused by the actions of their Hyungs.  
“We have to tell you something...” Mark pointed out, looking at Jaebum and Jackson.  
“Well, ladies first.” Jinyoung smirked, amused by the glare Jaebum sent him. Jackson cleared his throat, before he spoke up.  
“Listen, Yugyeom-Ah. We’ve been lectured something today by your Hyungs...”  
“And we just wanted to say sorry. Sorry, for how we treated you. We kind of didn’t notice we took care of BamBam and Youngjae more than our own Maknae.” Jaebum continued.

“So, you mean you come to me apologizing NOW? Just because our debut is coming around the corner you want peace, am I right?!” Yugyeom snapped without looking at his Hyungs.  
“No, I think you misunderstood that one, Yugyeom. We really love you, we just didn’t show it to you.” Jinyoung tried to coax their Maknae.  
“Really?”  
“Sure, what do you think why you didn’t starve yet? Right, because Jaebum orders food for you as well, even if you’re not hungry.” Mark joked, smiling at the Maknae softly.

“Fine then. Apology accepted.”

The tense atmosphere suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a happy, cheerful mood.  
They hugged each other and cuddled for a little bit, until Mark spoke up once again, grinning into his oversized sweater.

“Jaebummie has to treat us for dinner tonight!”

“Again?! You can’t be serious!”

“Awww, Jaebummie~ pretty please?”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Yay, dinner for free!”

“Don’t celebrate to soon, BamBam. Maybe you won’t get anything.”

“Aw, come on!”

“Stop fighting and get back here, losers!”

“Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
